


Spare no Details

by Nutternut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fun, Humor, I am not responsible if this work makes you hungry, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), You Have Been Warned, dumb idea that I couldn't be prouder of, food fic, klance, roomate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutternut/pseuds/Nutternut
Summary: A pinning Keith overhears how his roommate and current crush's dinner date went.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Spare no Details

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to say besides this is a really stupid idea I wrote in a couple hours based on dumb conversations my best friend and I have.

Keith drank the last of his beer before slamming it a bit too hard against his kitchen counter. It was Saturday night, the same night his friends had weekly gatherings to just hang out. They rotate locations every week and this week it was held at Keith and Lance's apartment. Except Lance wasn't here. He was out on a date with some person who would frown at Lance's dumb pick up lines, who would mistake his kindness as being overbearing, and who would ultimately break his heart.

Keith gripped the countertop to center himself, he drank more than his normal buzz tonight. Something he tended to do whenever his roommate went on dates. He grabbed his now-empty bottle and rinsed it before dropping it into a nearby garbage bag they used for recycling. His friends normally stay to help clean up, but Keith kicked them out insisting he could do it and didn't need help. Translation, he needed time alone to sort out his feelings before he did something stupid. Everyone reluctantly agreed and said their goodbyes, all except Hunk. Lance texted Hunk telling him he was on his way home and to stick around so he could tell his best friend all about tonight. That was a half-hour ago. So it was no surprise when he heard the faint jingle of keys and their front door being thrown open.

"HUNKIE BABY!"

Keith could hear Lance's exclamation loud and clear from the room over. There were still a few more things Keith needed to clean up before he could run to his room and pretend to be sleeping. He cleaned the last of the bottles and throw out the remaining trash quietly so Lance wouldn't hear him. He was just about ready to sneak off to his room when he heard Hunk's voice.

"Spare no detail, I wanna hear everything!"

Keith felt his stomach drop, on the one hand, he wanted to run away as fast as possible and on the other hand, he wanted to hear how Lance's date went. Turns out the stories Lance tells Keith is always missing some details in comparison to what he tells Hunk.

"So, as usual, they bring out the breadbasket. Nice hot crispy small loaves of bread."

Against Keith's better judgment he continued to hide in the kitchen listening in on the conversation in the next room. A little overhearing won't hurt, right?

"So I'm like, 'mmm hot bread' but then they bring out a bottle of olive oil and a small dish of herbs. I'm talking rosemary, oregano, freshly ground pepper, and nice salt bites."

"What about cheese? Did they have parmesan cheese?"

"Calm yourself, Hunk. I'm getting to that."

Keith couldn't see the two of them from his hiding place but he could picture the way Lance is probably pouting his lips at Hunk's lack of patience. The simple image brings a small smile to Keith's face.

"So yeah, the cheese. They bring out a block of cheese and freshly grate it into the dipping oil for the bread. Hunk, we didn't even order yet and I'm already in heaven!"

Once again Keith can imagine Lance throwing his hands up in the air in excitement. It was so cute the way Lance needed to express himself with all sorts of hand gestures.

"So there I was reaching for the bread and what do I see?"

"What!? What happened?!"

"Hunk. My man. My buddy. My platonic soulmate."

Now Lance was definitely leaning in closer to Hunk, probably gripping his friend's shoulders as he tries to act as serious as possible before tearing down the damn and releasing a torrent or stupidity.

"Nestled in between the loaves of bread…. Were garlic knots!"

Hunk's gasp echoed loudly through the living room and into the kitchen. Keith had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing and giving himself away.

"Soft, warm, buttery and covered in garlic and parsley. I thought I died and went to heaven!"

"You didn't order and you already died twice," Hunk chuckled.

"I know! I'm telling you this place was amazing!"

"Alright enough about the bread, tell me what happened next!"

Oh no, Keith is going to hear about the date and from the happy tone of Lance's voice, there is no way he is going to say it went bad. Tonight Keith may have drunk more than he usually would but he could feel himself quickly sobering up. Maybe it was time for him to stop being a creep and go to his room. Before he could bring himself to move Lance continued his tale.

"I have two words for you. Hot. Antipasto. I'm talking baked clams, fried calamari, stuffed mushrooms, eggplant rollatini, shrimp oreganata."

"Slow down! One at a time!"

Keith let out an annoyed huff to himself. When was Lance going to talk about how the date went? He couldn't care less about what breading was used or the spices put in the tomato sauce. Grabbing a bottle of cleaner he decided to busy himself by wiping down the counters, at least he could do that quietly without the chance of giving himself away.

After another ten minutes, the kitchen looked spotless and Lance finally finished talking about Japanese eggplant vs Italian eggplant.

"So we finish the antipasto-"

Finally!

"And they bring out the side salad and pasta."

Keith had to physically stop himself from smacking his forehead with his hand. He doesn't care if it's a caesar salad or house salad. What does it matter if the vinegarette is olive oil mixed with vinegar or vinegar mixed with olive oil? He just wanted to know if Lance was going to go on a second date!

By the time the main course was served Keith felt like he was going to tear his hair out. He wanted to say screw it and head to bed, Lance would tell him about it in the morning, but he was listening for so long, what would they say when they say him emerge?

Then once Lance started describing his dessert, a tartufo, with not a single mention of his date, Keith came to the conclusion he was either stood up or it went terribly.

When Keith looked at his phone for the time, it was an hour later than when Lance got home. Keith could have gone to the restaurant and ordered the same meal in that amount of time.

"Hunk in telling you, this place is my new favorite restaurant!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Sorry, your date was a dud."

What did Hunk say? The date was a dud? That means Lance is still single, Keith still had a chance. Waiting an hour just to hear that probably wasn't worth his time, but the next thing Hunk said definitely made up for it.

"So does this mean once you get the balls to ask Keith out you'll be taking him there?"

What?!

"What?!" Lance yelped, mimicking Keith's thoughts. "You know Keith isn't interested in me like that!"

Keith's mind was running at a mile a minute, Lance liked him? This isn't a joke, is it? Please don't be a dream. Please don't be that Keith drank way too much and passed out and this is just a dream!

"Lance you know I love you but sometimes I can't stand you."

"Hey!"

"Keith is definitely into you and you need to ask him out."

"Ummm… But what if your wrong and he says no?"

Keith's heart nearly broke listening to Lance's sad soft voice. That's the same voice he uses when he feels insecure about himself and not worthy. There is no way Keith was going to let Lance feel like that, especially about him.

Without fully realizing it Keith stepped out from the kitchen and into the living room. "Lance!" His voice came out a lot louder than he meant it to, causing both boys on the couch to jump at the sound.

"Holy crap, Keith! What the hell!" Lance yelled at his roommate, gripping his heart through his chest.

"Not cool dude!" Hunk joined in.

Keith winched at the reactions but that wasn't going to stop him. He came this far he wasn't going to let it deter him. "Lance," he spoke again much softer. "Tomorrow night. Let me take you out on a date."

"Wh-what?" Lance looked back and forth between Hunk and Keith, trying to gauge reactions and figure out if this was a joke. Hunk at first looked in shock and surprise but very quickly a grin was covering his entire face.

"Are you serious? You want to take me out? Is this pity because my date went so bad?" Lance raised an eyebrow looking at Keith suspiciously.

While shaking his head Keith responded, "Yes, I want to take you out. No, I would never pity you." Keith turned his head down a little averting his gaze from Lance's. "I've liked you for a while now, I just didn't think you liked me back so I never had the guts to ask you out."

"Keith… Yes! I'd love to go out with you! I've liked you too for a while now." Lance added sheepishly while rubbing the back of his next, a nervous habit of his.

"So I heard about this amazing Italian restaurant," Keith teased with a smile.

The smile Lance gave would be one Keith would never forget.

"Wait," Hunk interrupted, reminding Keith and Lance he was still there. "I'm super happy for the both of you, really I am. But Keith, were you listening to us the whole time?"


End file.
